bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hate Me For Who I Am.... Kill Me For What I Have Done
Hueco Mundo, Borde de la Locura Borde de la Locura, a place of madness; for which it was named. Silent abnormal spiritual pressure exerted it's presence in this strange place. All here seemed different, darkers, more mysterious, the very air exuding a strange feeling into one's bones... a cold shuddering chill. The sands black, it was the only place in Hueco Mundo to possess this trait. Whatever, or whomever had caused this to occur, both Jasui Ningensei and Kioku had their reasons for entering this forsaken place. Kioku walked throught the sands, her feet trudging rougly, breathing somewhat in anger, as she usually was anymore. Brooding or otherwise about past events, Kioku consistantly thought of those events, it defined who she was. Why was she in these barren dry fields? One reason, this place was special, she wanted to find something... or someone here. Someone to test her skill against. She had silently noted that Hollows and Arrancars that came, or even formed here, were exceptionally stronger. Some Hollows even going as far as to be Vasto Lordes. She had slain a few here; but none of that level so far. Kioku had remained though; and began to train her mind and body, wanting a worthy foe to destroy, to harden her core and become an even more deadly foe. Her trek still walking, she would march on, forever seeking a foe... and thinking of the memories of friends she once had, and dark deeds done that banished her to this point... Friends... In another region of the area, there was a commotion going on. For what seemed to go on for hours, the sound of swords clashing against each other repeatedly in what seemed like an eternal battle. Two spiritual pressures clashed in the mist of the one that permeated the land of Borde de la Locura. The sky was, and forever would be, a reddish-orange color, seemingly stained by those who had fallen here. Although there was no rain, lightning occasionally crackled across the sky. An unknown force continued to create its work upon the barren landscape, ensuring that no fleeting beauty could escape its clutches. But at the moment. WHUMPF! That was not their concern. Or at least, the boy's concern. Jasui looked on without remorse as her son was thrown away from her several meters, courtesy of a punch she had delivered to his face. He skidded across the ground before finally stopping on his back. Weakly, and grunting painfully, he got up, sword clutched tightly in one hand. There was blood coming down the side of his forehead, covering his left eye. As he gasped for breath, she didn't seem too phased by his efforts. She raised her sword once more defensively, raising a free hand to move her finger in a "come on" motion. That was all he needed to charge at her once more, letting out a yell as he unleashed his attacks on her. Such was the training between a scientist and her project - a project only designed for her fall. Kioku kept on treking, making slow use of distance over the infinate terrain. Something could be felt; but that was given. This place; through this mist and lightning had creatures dwelling, but even then, there was always the chance it was just a random spike of spiritual pressure, as it usually did at the most chaotic of times. Calming her mind, her hand on her Zanpakuto, she closed her eyes, dulling out the noise and constant annoying ambiance. Her mind focusing; she could feel the pressure... but this time, it was coming from two sources. Immediately, her body vanished, she was gone in a blur, vanishing across the duned scape. Making her way quickly, they were much closer. Whoever these two sources were, it would be hard not to sense her coming. She didn't concentrate on hiding her presence or energy, she wanted her 'possible' foes to be perpared; she was no coward... and what's even more frieghtening, she didn't need surprise to gain the upper-hand. That was when both entities stopped their fighting. With their swords locked against one another, both turned towards the new presence in the area, both of them powerful enough to pick it up. Senkaku's eyes were fixated in a look of shock as he registered it, hiding nothing from his mother. Although Jasui shared the same expression, hers was more composed and retained. They immediately retracted their blades away from one another, more concentrated on the strange power that was coming their way. "What's tha--" Immediately, Senkaku was silenced by the raise of a finger. Though he couldn't see Jasui's expression, Senkaku knew better than to defy her. He remained silent. Jasui's eyes were narrowed in a mixture of disdain and curiosity, as she lowered her blade to her side. This spiritual pressure, although foreign to Senkaku, was very familiar to her. Although it reeked with the venom of the Hollow, as well as the cruel justice of the Shinigami, it also had the aura of someone she had kept close in her memories. If it had been at an earlier time, they would've been on opposite sides. But that was not the case - they had both been betrayed. Smirking, she could sense them. Maybe a surprise was in order for her possible foes? Whoever was here; was either a foolish Arrancar, or possibly a group of Hollows. Whichever, she wanted her hunger for battle sated. Upgrading her speed and power level, she made a large leap, her body whisltling through the wind, the rush, the exhileration! Drawing out her Zanpakuto as she landed a good 10 yards from her two 'targets'. The dust and sand rumbled through the air; her body encased by the blinding shield, she stood up in the black desert sand. Smirking, as soon as she was revealed, she was going to attack... But... A familiar signature rose, someone she had known long ago; the lone friend... the only friend that Kioku had ever had. "Well...isn't this a surprise?" Jasui lowered her head a little, just enough for her eyes to be shadowed. Her hair blew in the direction of the slight winds created. Despite the stranger seemingly having her sword drawn out in order to attack, she noticed the brief hesitation within her. Despite a small smile onto her face, her hand gripped her Zanpakuto tightly, and she took one step forward towards the woman... Then she disappeared. Her figure re-appeared right above Kioku's, sword raised over her head for a moment before she swung down upon her head. Looking at the attack, her body turned bringing up her hand to catch the blade. Smirking; it was familiar, but was this her friend, or just some coincidence? Whatever the matter, all Kioku needed was a reason to attack. Now she had one. Her skin taking the blade as an Arrancar does with Hierro. Smirking, she waited for the next move for Jasui to pull off. "You call that an attack? Come on, I've blocked worse attempts in my sleep." "That wasn't meant as an attack." Jasui corrected, waiting for a moment and allowing Kioku to keep a firm hold onto the blade. "I just wanted to see if your reflexes had gotten rusty over the years...but I see you're still as tough as ever." Then, she slid the blade out of Kioku's hands, holding it across her torso. Staying where he was, Senkaku could only look on in awe, but continued to remain silent as he watched the scene. "Ah well, you know me, I hate to disappoint." turning to where she was directly facing her old friend, she smiled. "Now before I can really enjoy this reunion, I have to question, why are you out here in this territory?" raising a lone brow, she placed her Zanpakuto on her thigh; where the sheath lay, resting a free hand on her hip, she looked at her, a mix of a smile and ponder in order. As soon as she finished her statement, Jasui turned her head as well as a motioning hand towards the observing Senkaku. "I'm simply updating my project... as well as training my son." She explained calmly, giving a bit of a hint towards Kioku. "This place was simply the right area in order to do both, what with the battle-like surroundings and such...I suppose you came here for a reason similar to that?" "Well, you know me, killed plenty before, I'll keep killing now. Things never really change, ya' know?" Kioku had taken the hint, but she usually kept her nose out of things that she already knew. Looking to Senkaku, she eyed him up and down. she nearly snickered at the way he looked at them both. "What you gawking at boy?" A smirk played on her lips. Immediately, Senkaku bristled at the seemingly disrespectful remark, a "Tch!" escaping from his lips before he realized it. Instinctively, he used a Sonido to re-appear right beside his mother, staring with slight irritation at Kioku. "My name's Senkaku...uhm..." For a moment, he lost himself in thought, having forgotten that he hadn't learned her name. It wasn't until Jasui looked over at him in a bit of humor, though she still retained a rather formal attitude towards it. "Kioku." "Oh... Kioku-san." "Ah, good to meet 'cha Sen." Kioku smiled at the suffix he added. "It's been a long time since I left the Gotei 13, Jasui. You here on Gotei 13 buisness?" an inquiry, Kioku hadn't heard of the incidents surronding Jasui after she left. Relaxing her stance, she kept a calm gaze towards the two. Conversing as nonchalantly as one could in a desert of Hollows. For a moment, Jasui remained silent, closing her eyes and sheathing her own blade. "If I was here on Gotei 13 business, my Lieutenant--" She almost scoffed in disgust at the very mention of her former comrade. "--would be alongside me. I would still be wearing my Captain haori, and I wouldn't be all the way out here. But... as it is, I'm not." Noticing the clear irritation, she pondered for a moment. "That so? Well; if you want to talk about it I'm all ears, plus, I'd be up to speed." Inwardly, she was glad that Jasui was an outcast like her, that way she wasn't so alone. But then again, it always hurt to know that everything she once had was stripped away from her so quickly. "Then again, if you don't want to, your free to do that as well." Kioku wouldn't pressure her sole friend. Eyes flicking over to Senkaku for a moment, she was wondering if he should hear the words or not...if they were even said. "Kaa-san..." Senkaku hesitated, stepping back a ltitle. Even he could tell there was tension within his mother, even if he didn't show it. If this was going to turn a bit... dramatic... he might need to step out of the area. But he wanted to make sure that his mother was OK with it... he wasn't one to defy orders such as this. "If it's all right with you, I can leave--" "No." Opening her eyes, Jasui stopped him before he could take any more steps back. "I think it'd be best for you to hear this out. I never was the one to tell you how cute you were as a child, was I?" She gave a rather humored smile towards him when he cringed out of embarrassment. However, he allowed himself to stay within her presence. "You might as well get comfortable..." She said to her friend, backing off a bit and deciding to sit down on the sands Indian-style. Her son followed suit. Kioku took her seat as well; sitting on her knees, flat against the ground, straightening her back for a more 'pronounced appearance'. Sitting down, she watched as 'son' and 'mother' conversed briefly, with Jasui's last decisions, it meant that Senkaku was going to listen in. Kioku was glad that Jasui would talk to her about this, it meant that time hadn't changed their friendship. Easily relaxed; even in the odd and dirt filled envirement, she had been in worse places... Jasui took in a deep breath, before letting out a sigh. "Oh, where should I begin...? Well, I guess I should start with this." She turned her head towards Senkaku, who was sitting right beside her and looking at her curiously. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how'd you would act. But now I think you're ready..." She turned back towards her long-time friend. "It all started a few years after your exile. My son, the one I had naturally, had died of unknown causes. He was only four years into the world, and he had already his life taken away from him." Kioku sat silently listening as she explained. Clearly it was a large load to get off her chest; but it would be well worth it. Kioku was different about topics like this... but then again. She had changed over the years, she would never be the exact-same as she once was. Hands on her lap, she gave a nod to signify she was keenly paying attention. "Because of the time that he had passed on, I felt depressed. Izanami, my lieutenant, seemingly seeing my plight, suggested that without having to go through the trouble of finding another loved one, and through my experiments, I could give myself a new child, one that could serve as a replacement for the one I lost. I should've been aware of the fact that it was illegal, immoral, and selfish research. But I was too caught up in my own grief to see that. I agreed, and both she and I would set out on that path. We first started by finding a Gillian who was gaining individuality, singled it out, and began harvesting it in its natural area. It was a tenacious effort, having to keep it away from the eyes of the other Captains as well as keeping constant watch over the Hollow itself. Somehow, we managed to pull through." This was when Senkaku's eyes widened, surprised at the information. "You mean, I'm not your--" "No." Jasui smiled a bit sadly. "You're not my actual son, but rather the result of the experiment. Izanami was giving her reasons as having raised a natural-born Vasto Lorde to the Gotei 13's side. If it proved successful, then others could be conducted in order to help keep neutralize threats upcoming in Hueco Mundo and remove the natural hatred that existed between Shinigami and Arrancar." "I see..." pondering, an experiment to control... Hollows... possibly Arrancars as well. Heck; this control technique could be used on Vizards as well! Thinking for a moment; the thought of controlling a Hollow was nearly unbelievable; but it had been done; barely... Kioku could also remember the sorrow that Jasui had went through; it was understandable. Unorthodox... "But.... it wasn't meant to be." Jasui sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes. "I remember it all too clearly... I was putting the finishing touches on Senkaku. His mind was dormant at the time, and he was basically in a comatose state. Then.... Izanami came in with several officers. It turns out she wasn't really on my side, but she was using this as an opportunity to sell me out. Had I not acted in time, they would've imprisoned me and killed Senkaku..." "So... your most trusted 'partner' was a snake in the grass?" "Sounds familiar." Kioku was referring to her own 2nd-in-command, who had released delicate information as well. While less and somewhat more direct, their past betrayal's were similiar. "Sad to hear that, and I do feel for you." She silenced herself; waiting for the conversation to go further. Offering a comforting smile to Jasui, and reassuring gaze. "And that's pretty much it..." Jasui said finally, taking in a breath. She lowered her hand from her face. "Now, I'm in the same boat as you: an exile, banished unjustly. Those actions had cost me my position, nearly all of my friends, and it almost cost me my life... all because I trusted too much in one person." Nodding, she relaxed herself into the sand, Kioku placed her elbows in the dirt, holding herself up; eyes towards the skies. "Ah, betrayal. I'm sorry to hear that, I really am." "What's it mean to you though; what'd you gain from it, besides the losses?" Raising a brow; there was never loss without some gain, and never gain without loss. "Well, isn't that obvious?" Senkaku felt a bit of pride when Jasui motioned towards him. "Despite it all, not only did was the experiment successful, but I kept my son with me... so, in that sense, I suppose that I did get what I want..." Kioku smiled. "Best to hear the words straight from your mouth, friend." Her one eye peered to Senkaku. "The end-result was obtained; to some this occurs, to others not so much. Your a lucky one." Her statement referred to both herself and truely; others. "For me; things didn't work out so well." "The only thing I gained was persepctive on the Gotei 13, perspective to how they really work... back-stabbers the lot of them." "And in the end; my end-result for '''them' will most likely be revenge." Shrugging, she waited for a comment. "It's a shame...." Jasui muttered to herself, tilting her head back for a moment to look at the sky. "One would think that their natural hatred for the Hollow would've subsided at least a little due to the actions in the Winter War... sadly, that didn't seem to happen in both of our cases. You sure you'd find a point in doing that? Such ignorance wouldn't be worth ''my time...." "It never ends really. What am I supposed to do then Jasui, what's my purpose? To live a normal life, travel alone?" "I don't really know... this just seems the easiest to see... even though it may not be the best answer." Kioku added again. "In that case...." Jasui closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you think you're ready for such a thing?" "I don't know honestly. I live for the sole purpose. Without it... I am just the abomination, a mindless beast wandering around with no promise of a fulfilled destiny." Sighing, Kioku had to live for something; she hated the thought of an empty hollow life to live. That was when Senkaku, appalled by her words, decided to speak up. "D...don't talk that way!" He protested, though hesitation was clear in his voice. After saying that sentence, he allowed himself to speak a bit more calmly. "If you were an abomination, then why would Kaa-san be friends with you? I don't know what you have against the Soul Society... but even without it, I don't think you'll have a life without purpose." His eyes half-lidded. "Even if you get revenge... then where would you be?" Taking in his words, she pondered for a moment, offering a half-smile, probably at his kind words. "I don't know. A brief satisfaction I guess..." Looking to them both; "If you both are so keen on this, then tell me, what does my life hold if I don't have revenge... what do I do?" "Who said I was trying to convince you otherwise?" Jasui said calmly, tilting her head to the side. "Your life isn't up for me to decide on. You've managed to come this far, so I'm sure you'll figure something out." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "All I asked was if you were ready to take on such a challenge. The Seireitei will not be so ill-prepared as they were during the Winter War."